


Contrat

by Nelja



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Dark Comedy, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Croup et Mr Vandemar n'auraient pas dû accepter un contrat sur un dieu. Il y a quelques problèmes techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrat

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Neil Gaiman.

"L'enthousiasme bien légitime que nous manifestons pour notre travail peut parfois nous entraîner dans des dérives déplorables ! Monsieur Vandemar, dans quelles cisconstances avons-nous pu accepter un contrat demandant le décès d'un Dieu immortel ?"

"J'sais plus." répondit Vandemar, machouillant quelque chose qui avait été rond.

"Et devant ce qui est non seulement un échec, mais aussi une résignation pénible et douloureuse, qu'allons-nous pouvoir dire à notre employeur ?"

"La vérité ? On a arraché les nerfs et les tendons, et j'ai bouffé les yeux ?" Vandemar termina sa bouchée.

"Effectivement il faudrait que quelqu'un trouve et ouvre les malles, et recolle les morceaux, pour que notre échec aie la moindre conséquence. S'il est une façon de présenter la chose qui peut sembler riante, monsieur Vandemar, c'est bien celle que vous venez d'énoncer. Malheureusement, même si cela calmait sa frustration, ce serait impuissant contre la mienne, la notre. Un contrat reste toujours un contrat."

"Ca doit lui faire vachement mal. A la cible, j'veux dire."

"Décidément, Monsieur Vandemar, sans vouloir encourager en vous un orgueil pourtant légitime sur bien des points, vous avez le don de voir l'aspect agréable d'une situation."


End file.
